A primary application for white cement is as an ingredient in white plaster, white concrete, or white mortar. Over the years, a number of people have attempted to create these cements with a few, rather crude, ad hoc methods. One existing method adds portions of pre-ground, light-colored compounds to cement in varying proportions along with white sand and water at an actual job site by hand to create a higher strength white cement. Another existing approach mixes or combines pre-ground, light-colored compounds with cement immediately prior to packaging and selling the resulting blended white cement to the public. White, diatomaceous earth is the pre-ground, light colored compound most commonly used by these methods. Unfortunately, use of the product created by existing methods as an ingredient in plaster, concrete, and mortar is problematic. Specifically, the characteristics of the cements created with existing methods often vary dramatically from mixture to mixture as the relative amounts of each sub-component vary and the degree of the mixing of the sub-components vary, which can affect the quality of the plaster, concrete, and mortar in which these cements are used. These characteristics include coloration, durability, workability, preparability, set time, and surface texture. In addition, the plaster, concrete, and mortar created using the cements created with existing procedures also have spotting and cracking problems.